Steam
by Wolvenfire86
Summary: When Fire touches Water...I ship TAANG, but now I'm trying to step onto Zutara turf. I hope everyone likes em. Please Review.
1. Seaside

**I DON'T OWN ZUKO, KATARA, AANG, TOPH OR ANY OF THE OTHER AWESOME CHARACTER FROM AVATAR. **

**Seaside**

The beach. The only place they could both enjoy, they figured. The sun made the sand hot and the water went on forever.

Zuko preferred to stay on the shore, but Katara insisted on him coming into the water. It took a good hour before he worked up the courage to actually touch the salty sea. Five minutes later, a huge wave knocked the prince over and he was back on shore.

Katara didn't like most fire nation food, but when Zuko bought her some Polymo Ice Cream, she couldn't resist. Only after she ate half of it did Zuko decide to tell her that a Polymo was a cute furry animal that fire nation citizens loved to eat. Katara had to bend the stuff right out of her stomach.

Both of them looked great in their swimsuits. They had complimented each other when they first saw what the other looked like. But those weren't the least compliments either of them got that day. They had to guard each, making sure that the other wasn't hit on too often.

Then at night, they would both lay in each others arms, one watching the sun set and the other watching the moon rise. It was the one time of day that their powers were equal and the one thing about that day that they would both remember.

Yes…they both hated the beach. But at least they both were there.


	2. Call Me

Set in the Modern Day. They follow the same characters as the Modern Day story in Air and Stone, my TAANG fic.

* * *

**Call Me**

"Hey Zuzu." Azula waved a piece of paper in front of her brother's faces. "Look what I found."

Zuko flipped out and jumped for the paper.

"GIVE THAT BACK!!" He yelled, falling over his chair.

"Why? It's not like it's important or anything." Azula spoke with her usual mocking tone of voice.

"Azula! Seriously, give it to me!" Zuko chased after her.

"Oh wait…this _does_ look like it could be important."

"Give it to me!"

"654-3320. Call me." Azula read it out loud.

"Azula!" Zuko grabbed a throw pillow and…threw it at her. It landed in the center of her face.

Zuko dove for the piece of paper as it fell out of his crazy sister's hand.

"You're pathetic." Azula said. "It's probably another ugly poor girl or something." And then she left, trotting out her brother's room as high-and-mighty as when she entered.

Zuko un-crumpled the tiny strip of paper and put it by his cell phone. Thankfully, Azula didn't recognize Katara's handwriting.

"Azula! Stay out of my stuff!" He yelled.


	3. Question

**Question**

Katara cuddled closer to her prince. The night was cold and his skin was the warmest she had ever felt. Zuko never told her how frightfully cold her skin was.

Katara looked up at him. He had another serious look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Things." He said.

"Like what?" Katara smiled, but Zuko's face stayed grim.

"Katara…do you believe…that if a man is truly sorry for the things he's done…and that if he tries to make up for them, even if he fails at it…that in some ways, he's forgiven?"

Katara put her hand over his scar and pulled his face down so that their eyes met.

"Stop thinking that you're not worth anything. You've never let _me_ down before. I tell myself that you're special. Try telling yourself that for once."

Zuko stroked her hair. "…Thanks." He kissed her forehead. She giggled.

He didn't say anything else that night. Nor did she. They fell asleep in each other's arms and waited, in their dreams, for the sun to come up.


	4. Forbidden

**Forbidden**

_The old sages tell us that the Great Spirit was once all elements. But because of his greatness, he split into four. Heaven and Earth remained in balance for their peaceful existence…_

…_But Water and Fire are in balance for their destruction. Fire burns many, water may drown. The sun and moon never touch, but when fire and water come together, they destroy each other. It is forbidden that they may so much as touch. It was the way things were made to be._

The candle light flickered as they both read it. Their hearts slowed down, hearing the ancient text replay in their heads.

They looked at each other, wishing they could deny it. But the ancient script sounded so right, so hard to dispute. Their hearts told them not to believe it, but every time they came together…one of them got hurt.

Katara yelled, Zuko fought, her family looked down on her, his family was shamed, her brother despised him, and his sister laughed at her.

They wanted to be together…but this script only reinforced their darkest fears.

"…I'm sorry." Zuko said, ashamed that he showed the script to her. Katara thought that he wanted to show her something that would make them feel better, but all it did was make things worse.

"…I bet you are." She said and walked away from him. She refused to look back at him, not wanting to show the tear going down her face.

Neither of them wanted it to be this complicated. Neither of them wanted any of these rules or restrictions. But those rules made them who they were, it was their culture. They couldn't walk away from that…

…but they could walk away from each other, even though they didn't want to.


	5. Visiting I

**Visiting I**

Katara got up and stretched. She got dressed and left her hut to get to work. The tribe was already awake and working. Food was cooking and the kids were playing. The Southern Water Tribe was back on its feet. And Katara was happy to be home.

In their culture, it was not allowed for men and women to sleep in the same hut unless they were married or related, so poor Zuko had to sleep in another hut. Katara left him on the opposite side of the village.

Katara walked into his hut, eager to see her prince. "Morning Zuko! Zuko?"

The young prince had fallen asleep in his overcoat while in his sleeping bag. He had on his scarf and ear muffs and the fire in his hut was still burning.

"Zuko, get up." She said.

"I'm not leaving the fire." He said, stubbornly.

"Come on. It's a beautiful day out."

"No. It's a really, really, really cold day out." He sniffled and coughed.

"Are you okay?"

"NO! I'm fire nation. I like my sun and beaches and spicy foods. I didn't know what I ate last night, your beaches are covered in ice and the sun was out for five hours yesterday."

"Really? It felt longer than that."

"Five hours?!" Zuko sneezed.

"Oh quite being such a baby and come outside. We're making stews sea-prunes for breakfast."

"Agni! I think I'm going to die over here." He rolled over and curled up into a ball.

"Fine, go hungry." Katara left the freezing prince alone.

----------------------------------------------

"Here." She pushed a bowl of hot sea-prunes towards him.

"I'm not hungry." He said, stubborn again.

"It'll make you feel warmer."

"Lava will make me feel warmer. A being dipped in the sun will make me feel warmer. That stuff will kill me."

"You're impossible!"

"Remind me why I came down here?"

"I don't know. You insisted on it, remember?"

"I can't believe I was that stupid." He coughed again.

"Three days until your ship comes…well I hope it isn't late." Katara left his hut, huffing and pouting.

Zuko stayed perfectly still, trying not to loose any body heat.

He was undisturbed for a good hour before another knock on his hut door moved him.

"C-c-c-c-c-come in." His teeth chattered.

Hakoda entered the tent and sat down in front of the fire place.

"You wanted to see me today, didn't you young man? Are you alright?"

"Just a little c-c-c-c-cold sir." Zuko forced himself to sit up straight. He still held onto his sleeping bag for warmth.

"Well, I'm here."

"I wanted to ask s-s-some questions about your c-c-culture."

"Such as?"

Zuko huffed out some fire and tired to regain his composure.

"There is…some kind of stone necklace you people have over here. Where do you get that kind of stone in all this ice?"


	6. Visiting II

**Visiting II**

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Zuko yelled. "Whatever she wants, give it too her. I don't care if you have to sail down to the South Pole to get it!"

"Yes sir!" The maids left in hurry.

Zuko went back into Katara's room. Her eyes were closed and she was covered in a sheet of sweat. The two fan-wavers by her bed fanned her as fast as they could but it still wasn't enough. Six pitchers of water were on her night stand, but with no ice the water was warm.

"Katara…" Zuko approached her bed. "…any better."

Katara groaned and shook her head.

"If you would just eat something, you'd feel better."

"I'm…not touching that spicy food." She scowled at him.

"The spiciness is what helps."

"No." She rolled over and grabbed another glass of water.

"Katara…I'm so sorry."

"You couldn't have known."

"Yes I did. Remember when I was visiting your tribe during winter? I should have known better than to bring you to the palace in the peak of summer. It was just stupid of me."

"Get over it." Katara began panting again, ever after chugging a whole glass.

"More water! From the basement! As cold as it can be!"

"Yes sir!" The servants left to tell the other servants who would tell more servants. It got things done faster.

"Is there anything else you need?" Zuko held her hand.

"Ahhh! Let go!" She ripped her hand out of his. "I don't know how you people can have such hot skin."

"I'm sorry."

"Prince Zuko." One of the guards entered the room. "The doctor has arrived."

"Bring him in now!" Zuko yelled and the doctor ran inside. "Examine her. Tell me what's wrong."

The doctor put his hand on her head. Katara winced, enduring his body heat. He felt her sweat, checked her eyes and timed her breathing.

"I think I might know…" He grabbed her wrist and looked underneath her arm. "There it is." He said, pointing to a small bug bit on her wrist. "She has the burning-illness. It's very common this time of year. Kids get it all the time."

"Our kids get it!" Zuko yelled. "She comes from a place were there are no bugs, none of our medicines and none of our immunities."

"Oh…well, don't worry. Many of out earth kingdom citizens got the illness. They just had a more sever side effects, but no one died if that's what you're worried about."

"Is there anything we can do?" Zuko asked.

"Keep her out of the sun, no blankets and plenty of water. Also, no spicy foods."

"Ha!" Katara spoke up. "Told you."

"That's pretty much it." The doctor said.

"Thanks you. Now get out!" The guard escorted the doctor out. "Pay him whatever he wants!" Zuko got down on his knees and looked at Katara, still feeling guilty.

"I told you…" Katara said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right."

"Again." She said.

"Yeah…again." Zuko smiled. Katara tried to smile back, but her weakness overtook her and she had to close her eyes.

"Why did I bring you here?" Zuko asked himself, blaming himself again.


	7. What They've Done

**What They've Done**

_Every time I see him, I remember what he did to us._

**When I look at her, I feel colder.**

_He tired to kill us…over and over again…_

**She fought back. She tried to kill my people…my country men…even my family!**

_He's the enemy._

**She's the enemy.**

_He only thinks about himself._

**She has power…she's dangerous.**

_Who knows how many he's destroyed._

**I can only guess what else she's done.**

_He stabbed me in the back. And I believed that he could change._

**She made me doubt myself…made me think I was some I wasn't…**

_He lied to me…_

**She ran away…**

…_and, Tui help me…_

…**and, Agni help me…**

_I love him._ **I love her.**

--------------------------------------

Tui is one of the water tribe gods and Agni is the god of fire…but if you are a REAL Avatar fan, you'd know that already.


	8. Earned Rest

**Earned Rest**

"No disturbances!" Zuko yelled and slammed the door to his royal chamber. He took of his armor and slammed himself on his couch. He remained motionless, taking in the peace and quite.

"Busy day?"

"Wow!" Zuko jumped out of his seat, ready to fight.

"Calm down princey." Katara smiled at him. She was in her summer clothes.

"You don't have to sneak up on me like that." Zuko sat back down.

"Rough day baby." She put her hands on his shoulders and began rubbing.

"Oh yeah. I had to show the new recruits how to use spears, and then I had to sign a new peace treaty. And then…" Zuko felt Katara's hands slide down his chest. "You're…affectionate today."

"I just think that my big tough prince deserves some time to relax." She spoke slowly, sultry and with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Thanks?" Zuko was not used to Katara acting so…forward.

"Anytime." She whispered in his ear. "And to help you relax…I got you something _special_." Her hands came off his body.

"What is it?" He asked. Katara threw a piece of cloth on his lap and didn't say anything. "This?" Zuko picked it up and held it out for him to see. It was Katara's shirt.

"Not that." She said. "Me." And she walked into his bedroom with say anything else. Zuko jumped over the couch and ran after.

"Remember!" He yelled to the guard out of his room. "Absolutely NO disturbances."


	9. Shaving

**Shaving**

"Argh!" Zuko scratched his chin ferociously, trying to dull the itch.

"What's wrong with you?" Aang grunted at the prince.

"Mind your business, child!" Zuko yelled back at Aang. They did not like each other.

Zuko kept on scratching the tiny follicles that were slowly growing on his face.

"Damn things!" Zuko moaned.

"Just cut it off." Aang said.

"I need water for that, moron. And Katara is in the lake right now." Zuko used both hands to scratch.

"Whatever. Just go easy on the whining today."

"SHUT UP!!" Zuko huffed smoke out of his mouth.

--------------------------------------------

Zuko walked down to the lake just as Katara was drying her hair. She was covered, wearing her light white cloths.

"Are you done yet?" Zuko asked, whining.

"Yeah. Lake's all yours Zuzu." Katara giggled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" He yelled back at her.

"Hey! Nice beard." She ran her finger across his chin "It makes you look manly." Zuko's heart skipped beat as Katara walked away from him.

-------------------------------------------

"That was quick." Aang said when he saw the prince walk back into camp. "I thought you were going to shave that off."

"Be quite peasant."


	10. Choices A Man Must Make

**Choices a Man Must Make**

"_Focus…"_ His uncle told him.

"_Don't give into to weakness…"_ His sister mocked him.

"_Learn respect…"_ His father threatened him.

"_Get out of my way…"_ Zhao commanded him.

"_You are the prince…"_ His nation reminded him…

…and then…_she_ said to him…

"_Don't worry about it."_

"_Just be yourself."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You're not giving yourself enough credit."_

"_I think …I…"_

There is only so much a man can have on his mind at one time. Very often, a man must choose what he must believe in. Many times, he must choose what to sacrifice. And most men are not able to make such difficult choices.

"_I…love you…Zuko"_

But most men don't have her.


	11. Azula Always Lies I

**Azula Always Lies I**

Zuko sat on his bed, silent. His back faced the door and his curtains were closed.

"You're not still mad are you?" Azula let herself in.

"Go…away!" He growled at her.

"I was only trying to help you. I was being honest."

"Azula, get out of here!" Zuko looked at her with an angry look.

"Oh, come on brother. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Azula walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. "Just relax already."

Zuko looked down on the floor, trying to block his sister out of his head.

"I mean, honestly. Did you really think that she would be even remotely interested in you?"

"Shut up!"

"You two are from other countries. Not to mention all the…naughty things you did to her and her friends. She probably hates you."

"Shut up!" Zuko's fist tightened.

"Oh, I get it. It's that cute face of hers, isn't it? Well, we can always invade her tribe again. I'm sure we'll find another one just like."

"AZULA!!!" Zuko huffed out smoke and screamed at her. "I want you out of my room!"

"Fine. But if you want to talk about it"

"If I do, I wouldn't go to you for help!"

"Okay. You can just talk to Mai. I'm sure she'll be very understanding."

"OUT!!!" Flames sparked out of Zuko's knuckles.

"Alright, but If you change your mind, I'll be in my room."

Azula pranced towards Zuko's door, but didn't leave with saying one last thing.

"You're lucky Mai even likes you. That water tribe girl is probably with someone else…someone better." She smiled and left.

Zuko dove into his bed. He struggled to keep Azula's words out of his head.

"Azula always lies. Azula always lies. Azula always lies." He recited over and over again, but no matter how many times he said it…he would always she Katara's hurt face in his mind. And how he hurt her some many times.

"Why _would_ she pick me?" He finally asked himself.


	12. Azula Always Lies II

Modern Day Setting

* * *

**Azula Always Lies II**

"Ha! That's a good one." Azula lowered the volume on the TV. She didn't want to miss this conversation.

"I'm serious. Can we just drop it?" Zuko tried to get back to his homework.

"Why would she agree to go out with you?"

"Beats me. All I know is…no, I'm not doing this." Zuko kept on writing.

"Doing what Zuzu?" Azula asked, innocently.

"You're doing that thing again when you pry into my business."

"I'm not. Can't a girl take an interest in her brother's life? I'm happy you're finally going to be spending a Friday night out of your room."

"Yep." Zuko tried to avert what he knew was coming.

"Maybe she feels sorry for you?" Azula said. Zuko stopped writing.

"What?"

"Oh, was that out loud? Sorry." Azula mocked him.

"No, what did you say?" Azula had planted her seed in Zuko's head. Now all she had to do was make it grow a little and Zuko's self-consciousness would do the rest.

"Well, think about it. You're on the football team, you're rich and handsome…but you've got a big nasty scar, you've got no friends and dad is always stopping by at school to embarrass you. She's probably taking _you_ out because of pity"

"…that's…not true." Zuko began to doubt himself.

"Well, maybe it's just for you money." Azula turned the TV volume up again.

"Katara…"

"Oh, is that her name?" Azula chuckled.

"Katara…likes me." Zuko tried to convinced himself.

"Yeah. Of course she does. Who wouldn't like you Zuzu? Like I said: rich, handsome and football." Azula paused for a moment. "Of course…the season is almost over. Oh, but don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll stick around once she meets the _real_ you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko wondered.

"Has she ever seen you when you're angry? Or when you get all whinny? Don't worry. As long as you act…like you aren't _you_…she'll stick around."

Zuko's heart shattered and he finally began to look at Katara in a different way.

"Are you okay Zuko?" Azula asked him with a devious smile. Zuko scowled at her.

"Forget it." He grabbed his homework and went into his room, reminding himself that his sister was a liar.

* * *

That bitch is CrAzY


	13. Mystery Love: ZUTARA

**Mystery Love: Zutara**

"I'm back!" Katara yelled out. She came back from town with fresh supplies and more food. She had filled Sokka's bag to the brim.

"Finally…" Toph groaned. "I'm so hungry."

"Here." Katara tossed her an apple and Toph devoured it. She gave the rest to Sokka so he could sort out.

Aang pulled himself off of Appa's back and jumped near Katara. She was reading a scroll that Aang had never seen before.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"This? I found it in town. It's called 'Map to Your Heart'. Check it out." Katara showed Aang the scroll. The front side was for girls and the back was for boys. On the top there were four elements and each element had lines leaving it. The lines led to a question and the answer would lead you to another line until you reach a square zone. The square had a fortune of your love."

"This looks like fun." Aang said.

"Pffftt. Please, it's just more of that stupid fortune telling mumbo-jumbo." Sokka criticized his sister from across camp.

Katara passed Aang the scroll. "I need someone to take my fortune. I'm not supposed to look at it." Katara said, excited to play.

"Okay." They both sat down. "Okay, first is…your element."

"Duh."

"Okay, water. Next…" Aang followed the line that led away from water. "Would you're hero be smart or strong?"

"Strong!" Katara shouted, still excited to see who her perfect match would be.

"Let's see…next question is…do you admit when you are wrong?"

"Of course I do." Katara said.

"HA!" Toph mocked her.

"What? I do! Aang, I admit when I'm wrong, don't I?"

"Ummm…." Aang didn't answer.

"Fine! Put down no." Katara crossed her arms and grumbled.

"Okay…so it's…a no. And the next question is…which is more important: victory or forgiveness?"

"Oh! Uhhh…I'd say…forgiveness, but, maybe" Katara thought about how many times she had won her fights. "…yeah, let's go with forgiveness."

---------------------------------------

Katara and Aang played with the scroll for another ten minutes, the questions getting deeper and deeper with each line they crossed. Finally, they reached Katara's end results.

"Okay. Here it is! The repentance square."

"Repentance? Are you sure?" Katara asked. It didn't sound right.

"Yeah, this is it. Remember, this is about your _love_, not just you."

"Oh…okay. Well, read it to me." Aang read the square slowly while Katara bounced on her knees, eager to hear her answer.

"…huh?" Aang said out loud.

"What?"

"It…sounds a little weird."

"What does it say?" Katara was getting more interested by the second.

"_The man walks with a shadow, but you shall give him light. He runs away from mercy, but gives none in a fight. But he stops and stand for you, he will, when he sees the sight…of you and he will change, making what is wrong…right."_

"It's a riddle." Sokka said, interested when he realized that this would be the man who would be hitting on his sister.

"No duh Sokka." Toph said.

"I don't get it." Aang scratched his bald head. "Know anyone like that Katara?"

Katara was blushing heavily. Suddenly, she grabbed the scroll and threw it into the lake near camp.

"What'd you do that for?!" Aang yelled.

"It's a stupid scroll. It doesn't even work!" She yelled, pretending that she didn't know who the fortune was describing. But her denial was only skin deep. She knew…

--------------------------------------------

"Huh?"

_She looks back at you and does not move, amazed at the man she sees. Look in her eyes and you will find the person you wish to be. But keep strong to yourself because that is the one whom she will believe. And as you grow, you will know, her heart belongs to thee._

"Tch. Sounds weird." Zuko tossed the scroll over the side of his ship and watched it sink into the waves. "What a weird scroll."

-----------------------------------

I wrote a TAANG version of this in **Air and Stone**, my first fic. XD


	14. Guilt

**Guilt**

"WHAT!!"

"No, that can't be."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?!?!" Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs. Katara stared down at the floor, expecting the reaction she was getting.

"Katara, please…just think about what you're saying." Hakoda tried to deny what his daughter was telling him.

"THAT…MONSTER TIRED TO KILL US!!! A LOT!!!"

"That monster saved your life too. Have you forgotten about that?" Katara said back to her brother.

"I NEVER ASKED HIM TOO!! I NEVER WANTED HIM TO COME WITH US! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT_THAT_!!!"

Katara sat down and lowered her head.

"Katara…he…isn't one of us." Hakoda tried a different approach. "Tribal law says that…

"I don't care what the law says!" Katara yelled, holding back her tears. "I love him!"

"Stop it Katara." Hakoda said. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"HE'S LESS THAN HUMAN!!!" Sokka kept on yelling, pointing at Katara liked she had betrayed her entire nation.

"He's…changed…" She said, feeling the lump in her throat grow and tears begin to creep out of her eyes.

"IF MOM WERE ALIVE TO SEE THIS…HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT THEY DID TO HER?!?!?!" Sokka's faced turned red.

"…no…" Katara whimpered and the tears went running down her cheeks.

"Katara…" Hakoda paused when he saw his little girl cry, but he did stop what he had to do. "…I cannot allow this. This…embarrassment cannot exist."

"DAD!" Katara yelled.

"I don't want to hear another word of this. Forget about that boy and move on. You're home now…you're in the tribe again. Start acting like you're one of us." And her father left the hut, with his angry son close behind.

Katara's guilt began to choke her throat and her eyes started overflowing. She fell to her knees and began to weep uncontrollably. Her tears turned to frost on her cheeks, as if even her body was blaming her for loving Zuko and it want to paste her tears on her to remind her of what she had done.

"What…am I…going to do?" She stammered, rocking herself. She didn't want this. She didn't want to turn her back on Zuko. But how was she supposed to turn her back on her people, her home…and her family…even if they had already turned their back on her.


	15. The Island

**The Island**

Zuko waited. The sun crawled slowly over the horizon, reminding him of the time.

"Sir." One of his crew members had the nerve to speak to him.

"Leave…me…alone." Zuko ordered the peon.

"…yes sir." The solider went back to his post.

The island was small, very small. Zuko could pace around the edges of its shore. A few patches of grass sprung up here and there and the icebergs of the Water Tribe could be seen in the distance.

Zuko's ship bobbed up and down in the waves. The prince, however, stayed on the island, where he promised he'd wait for her.

His foot tapped as he grew impatient…then he grew worried, wondering where she was.

Then he heard a whistle from among the icebergs. Eagerly, he looked out. A tiny blue dot was skimming across the freezing cold water.

Zuko had expected Katara to arrive in a huge battle ship or something grander. Instead, she paddled towards her prince in a tiny cannon.

He waited…and waited…and waited. Katara was not a fast rower.

Eventually, the young girl reached the frozen shores. She pulled her bag onto the dirt, by herself. Zuko showed his respect and continued to wait, his hands behind his back.

She pulled her boat up. Then their eyes met. A moment passed and a cold breeze blew between them.

Not being able to stand the agony of being away from each other anymore, they ran into each other's arms and didn't let go.

Time froze. They didn't move.

"Where's everyone else?" Zuko finally asked.

"Gone." Katara said with a heavy heart. "I left them all…for you." She held him tighter.

Zuko was afraid that's what would happen, and he squeezed her tighter.

"Men!" Zuko yelled. "Take her things to her room." Without a word, the two men took Katara's bag and entered Zuko's ship.

"I'm warning you now…" Katara thought of everything she gave up. "…you better be worth all of this." She smiled, hiding her pain.

"Come on. Let's get going." Zuko wrapped his arm around her as he walked her up the steel steps of his ship.

--------------------------------------------

"Here." Zuko held the door open for her.

Katara walked into a private room that Zuko had decorated himself. Blue sheets, animal skins, items of her culture covered her room. Zuko thought that it would be a nice gesture.

"I…can have the men get rid of these things…" Zuko suggested.

"No. Leave them." Katara paused. "I don't want to forget who I am." She still couldn't look at Zuko.

"Right." Zuko didn't know what to say. He was happy she was with him…but he didn't want it to be like this. "If you need anything…"

"I want to be alone for a while." Katara said.

Zuko didn't say anything. He crept out of her room, closing the door slowly.

Katara looked at the items that made her who she was. The ceremonial garments, the tools, the decorations. She would have been mad at Zuko for stereotyping her…if she was still Water Tribe.

She looked into the closet. Some of the outfits were blue. Most were red, a color she would have to get used to.

She took the red robe that she liked the best and placed it over her body. It was her size. Zuko had spared no expense.

"…dad…_siff_…Sokka…" Katara started crying into the red robe, turning the fine silk purple.

Zuko would treat her like a queen. She probably would become one. But she still felt the agonizing sting of her lost home. She wanted to leave…and wanted to stay. She knew she couldn't have it all…

…but she made her choice…and now it was too late to go back.


	16. Bully

Modern Day. Same school as **Air and Stone** (my other story).

* * *

**Bully**

"Ow! You little…" Zuko grabbed the skinny freshman and lifted him off the ground.

"Let go of me!" Aang yelled and kicked Zuko in his stomach.

"Arrrrr!" Zuko grunted as the air was knocked out of him. Aang landed on his feet and tried to run.

"See ya, jock!" Aang laughed at him, but before he could run another foot, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Aang collapsed and squirmed on the ground.

"You're welcome Zuzu." Azula said and kept walking, ignoring them.

"You little Nerd!" Zuko picked Aang up again and pushed him into his locker.

"I'll get you for this Zuko!" Aang yelled through the little tin vents.

"Get me! Now we're even for that damn soda you dropped on me!"

"It was a milkshake moron!" Aang yelled louder.

"I don't care what it was! Stay in there and rot! And don't even try to get your tomboy friend to come after me again later."

"Or what?!" Aang yelled. Zuko punched his locker. "Hey, watch it!"

"Or I'll hurt you so bad, you'll make my scar look good."

"You never were very articulate, were you Zuzu?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" The quarterback left the track runner in his locker and headed to the football field.

* * *

"Zuko, get over here!" Jet yelled from his Corvette. The other freedom fighters were waiting for him.

"I'm staying after. I gotta see the ol' ball and chain." Zuko waved them goodbye. The freedom fighters made an 'ooooooo' sound and began singing 'Zuko and Katara, sitting in a tree'.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll se ya aro…" A tightened fist stopped Zuko from going.

"I don't like it when jocks pick on my friends, dark roast." Toph stared at Zuko and Zuko began to sweat. "I've got a videogame release to get to…but if I didn't, you would be on the floor bleeding. So don't get on my bad side again, Scarface."

Zuko nodded and walked around her. "_That chick is crazy_." He thought to himself as he began to run.

* * *

Zuko waited outside the girl's locker room, knowing Katara was drying off from swim practice.

Eventually, she came out, hair still wet. She looked beautiful, like always.

Zuko crept up behind her and spoke into her ear. "Hey baby. Miss me?"

Katara spun around. SLAP!!

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"A locker? For god sakes, when are you gonna just leave Aang alone?" Katara yelled at him.

"Huh? That little nerd?"

"That little _nerd_ has been my friend for years. And I don't like hearing that my boyfriend is his regular bully."

"What? Babe, you don't understand. _He_ was the one at the mall yesterday. I was…I was avenging you…"

"Oh grow up Zuzu."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I…how many times do I have to tell you to _not_ call me that!"

"One more time…as always." Katara turned around and walked away, still mad at him.

"So…movie tonight?" Zuko had the nerve to ask.

"Fat chance, creep!" Katara yelled at him.

"_Every girl in this school is crazy_."

* * *

**Don't worry. I'm sure they'll make up.**


	17. Poetry

**Poetry**

This is a short one, but I think it's okay.

---------------------------------------------

_You are my fire, the warm passion in my heart. Let me be your rain, and wash away the troubles that may surround you._

Katara gave Zuko his ring. Iroh passed his nephew the gold band he had been safely guarded for weeks. Zuko nearly dropped it, but he managed to look into Katara's eyes and say…

_You are my wave, a guide across the raging sea. Let me be your flame, and light the darkened path that we both follow._

He slid the ring on her finger. Her eyes glistened.

"I now pronounce you…" They couldn't hear him. Both of them were lost in their own little world, a shared vision of the two of them…together for the rest of their lives.

"You may kiss the bride." They both fell into each other's embrace and kissed. The crowd cheered. And for one short day, the troubles and differences of two nations were forgotten.


	18. Stress

**Stress**

"Please don't do that." Katara asked Zuko.

"Why not? It's no big deal." Zuko kept rubbing her shoulders. Katara had sat down and the prince snuck up behind her…trying to be nice.

"I just don like it." Katara took his hands of her back.

"Come on. You know you do." Zuko tried to massage her shoulders again.

"Zuko! I said stop." She pushed him off her.

"What did I do?" Zuko asked.

"I don't like being touched."

"I'm…I didn't mean…" Zuko didn't know what he did wrong.

"Just leave me alone." Katara didn't look at him. Zuko didn't say anything for a while.

Then Katara heard him leave.

She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't know how to feel yet. Everything he did, the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her…something in her heart told her it was wrong, but she still want it.

She knew…she knew what that feeling was called…the one she felt when he looked at him. But she saw how Aang looked at her, and how the young Avatar smiled back when she'd so much as speak to her. She didn't know who to pick. She didn't know what to do.

And, on top of all that, her shoulders still felt sore.


	19. Sneaking Out

Set in Modern Day time. Zuko is sneeking out to see a special someone. Te-he

* * *

**Sneaking Out**

Zuko fixed his hair, checked his breath, wiped his shirt and re-cleaned at his scar, hoping it didn't look too enflamed. He wanted everything to be perfect. But ever since his sister put doubt in his mind, his nervousness grew with each passing second.

"Okay." He looked at himself in his mirror. He always looked at the unburned side of his face. "You can do this. Just run out the door before she can say anything."

Zuko took his wallet and slowly crept downstairs. Azula and Mai were on the couch staring at the TV. Zuko waited until he was sure they were not looking to make his move. He put one foot out…

"HI ZUKO!!" Ty Lee yelled from behind him.

"Oh god!" Zuko jumped. Mai and Azula saw him. "Hi…Ty Lee…nice to see you." Zuko groaned and the cheerleader giggled.

"Hi Zuzu." Azula said and Zuko got angry. "Going out?"

"YeahandIamlate. Gottago!" Zuko said really fast and headed for the door…but it was locked.

"What's your hurry Zuko?" Mai asked in her usual droll tone.

"No hurry." Zuko tired to rip the door of its hinges as he struggled to unlock it.

"Oh, don't you know Mai? He's got a date tonight." Azula taunted him. Mai's eyes widened.

"A date!" Mai became interested. "With who!" She looked back at Zuko with angry eyes.

"Yeah Zuko! With who, with who?" Ty Lee tugged on his shirt. Zuko brushed her off.

"It's with that Jun girl." Azula said.

"Her name is Katara…" Azula tricked him and Mai got angrier.

"That floozy on the swim team?!"

"I'm surprised you didn't know Mai. Everyone's been talking about at school." Azula smiled at her brother, who finally got he door open.

"K, bye!" He ran down the street.

"Bye Zuko!" Ty Lee waved to him. Zuko jumped into his Convertible and took off. "I really hate her" He said as he drove down the street.


	20. Date Night

Set in the Modern Day. THEY CAN'T BEND!!

**Date Night**

* * *

Zuko's knee bounced up and down nervously. His date was in the bathroom, taking a phone call from her friend. Her absence gave Zuko time to think…mostly about all the mistakes had had made.

When Katara came out of her house, looking as beautiful as ever, he forgot to unlock his car door and he looked like an idiot when he tried to open the door for her.

He made reservations for a nice restaurant, but he accidentally made them for next week. They ended up going to a Chinese restaurant that was still nice…but Katara couldn't help but make an Asian joke at Zuko's expense.

Then when the waiter came to ask for their order, Zuko said "I have whatever she's having" and it ended up being some kind of fish food that he could barely choke down.

Now he was alone, for the moment, and he couldn't help but think of what Katara was telling her friend over her phone. Zuko guessed that it was probably about how lame the date was going and how she'd be dumping him before he had another chance to ask her out again.

He looked at the bathroom doors and saw Katara coming back. He inhaled and braced himself.

"Miss me?" Katara asked him as she sat down. She was still smiling. Zuko wondered if she was faking it.

"Of course." He played along, hoping he still had a chance. "Who was on the phone?"

"My girlfriend. You remember Toph, don't you?" Zuko cringed and was reminded of an intense pain between legs.

"Yeah…I can't forget HER."

"She's really not that bad when you get to know her. She's just…rough around the edges."

"I'll…take your word for it." Zuko grinned. Katara smiled at him.

"So…where'd we leave off?" Katara was genuinely interested the mysterious teenager, despite his shyness.

"Uh…actually…I was about to ask you about your family." Zuko leaned forward.

"Oh!" Katara was surprised, especially since Zuko and Sokka had had such a rough past. "Well…you know my brother." Zuko nodded. "My mother…she…died when we were both little."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said it like it was somehow his fault.

"It's okay. My father is overseas…fighting in the war. Sokka and me have living with our grandmother for the past…I actually lost track of the years."

"…" Zuko didn't say a word. He had accidentally brought up _bad _memories, another mistake he counted.

The waiter approached their table. "Excuse me sir. Would you like to order desert now?"

"You wanna?" Zuko looked at Katara.

"I'm okay."

"Then will take the check."

"Very good sir." The waiter left.

"So…" Zuko tried to think of something to elevate the mood. "…you…oh! The swim team won their last game!"

"Yeah!" Katara smiled and Zuko felt hope return.

"How did you do?"

"I placed second out of the whole team." Katara said.

"Wow. You're practically a fish or something."

"_A fish! What kind of compliment was that?_" Zuko criticized himself in his own head.

Katara giggled. "Um…thank you? I've…never been called a fish on a date before."

"_See! Even she thinks you're messing up!_"

"Well…at least I know you're trying." Katara leaned over and put her hand on Zuko's. She rubbed his knuckle and, without thinking, Zuko held her hand.

"Uh…" Zuko looked at Katara. She was smiling at him. The rich kid smiled back at her.

"A-hem!" The waiter interrupted their tender moment. "Your check."

Zuko gave the waiter a nasty look and took it from him.

The grand total was 63.65

Zuko checked his wallet. He only had a 20 and a few singles.

"Will you take a credit ca…" Zuko's heart nearly caved in.

His credit card was gone! In its place was a little note written in red ink.

_Borrowed your card. You didn't need it, right?_

_-Azula_

"Is there a problem sir?" The waiter asked.

"Uh…no. No problem at all." Zuko began to sweat.

"Right. No problem at all." Katara said as she handed him a 50 dollar bill underneath the table.

Zuko felt bad taking it, but he didn't have any other options. He handed the waiter the 50 and his own 20 and the snooty maître d' walked off to fetch his change.

"…thanks." Zuko frowned.

"No problem." Katara smiled. She saw Zuko's ashamed look. Katara moved in and kissed him on his cheek. Zuko perked up immediately.

"_Maybe this date's not going so bad after all…"_ Zuko thought.

* * *

**Wow, Azula is a BITCH! I wrote what she did and I _STILL_ can't believe she did that!**


	21. Trimester

**Trimester**

"Mmmm." Katara moaned as she scoffed down her large meal. "Oh god! Are those chocolates from Ba Sing Se? These soo are addictive." She plucked a few in her mouth.

"Glad _you_ like them." Zuko said as she ate _his_ candy and scoffed down _his_ meal.

"Wow! I've never had grapes AND pie on one plate."

"How many kids are in there?" Zuko looked at the big lump on his wife's stomach.

"Maybe two."

"TWO!!"

"I was just kidding. I didn't eat that much for lunch so…hey! Custard."

"Katara…sweetie…can I have some of…"

"NO!" Katara barked at him and slapped his hand before he could grab some of her candies.

Zuko grunted and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry my prince. Only…four more months of this and then you'll get the normal me."

"Wow. Four more months. I feel soo much better."

"You know you love me." Katara held a grape over her head, but dropped it. "Oo."

"What's wrong?" Even though they were surrounded by guards, Zuko was still very concerned for Katara and slightest sigh of discomfort made him nervous.

"The baby is kicking." Katara rubbed her stomach. Zuko stared at her. Everything about her seemed more magical now that she was pregnant.

"Can I feel?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded. The prince pressed his hand on her belly and felt his child kick. "Wow." Zuko's face lit up. Katara loved him when he was like that.

"I bet it's going to be a boy." Katara said. "I just got a hunch."

"Wait? Hold on a second."

"What's wrong?" Katara asked. Zuko put his ear on Katara's stomach.

"He's using Morse Code. He's saying…Give…Daddy…Some…Candy!"

"Get off of me!" Katara pushed him off and laughed.


	22. At The Door

Set in the Modern Day. This is after the Date Night story. Sorry for skipping a chapter. /

**At The Door**

* * *

Zuko pulled up to Katara's house, the two story white building in the middle of town. He wasn't feeling very confident. All the ups and downs on their date (mostly downs) had taken his pride away from him.

First he got the reservations wrong at the restaurant he really wanted to take Katara too.

Then he called her a "fish" by accident, a mistake that he continued to mentally criticize himself for.

Azula stole his credit card and Katara paid for most of the meal.

And now, as he drove her home, as she sat silently, he noticed how she would look at him every now and then and look away quickly. He knew she was looking at his scar, even though it was on the other side of his face.

He stopped the car. Both of them didn't say anything for a while.

"Well…" Katara stared. Zuko shifted his head towards her. "…this is my place." She smiled and shrugged.

"…yep." Zuko tried to smile, but he knew the popular girl was probably thinking that he was a loser.

"…want…to walk me to my door?" She asked, sensing his insecurity.

"…okay." He spoke plainly, but got out of his car. Katara quickly ran to his side and Zuko felt a little better.

The walk to her front door was _not _magical and it was very short. There was no spectacular feeling to the end of the first date, no sense of accomplishment that Zuko had been warned about.

"I really _did _have a good time tonight." Katara reminded him. She was blushing a tiny bit, but Zuko didn't notice.

"Uh…I'm glad you did." He said, scratching the back of his head. There was another silence between them.

Katara slowly reached for her keys. Zuko didn't notice how long she was taking, as if she waiting for something.

"Well…good night…" She said, her lips gently parted.

"Good…" Zuko stopped for a moment, just realizing that Katara might have wanted something else then just a 'good-bye'.

Zuko felt nervous, but took a step forward. Katara didn't budge. Zuko leaned closer, his nose almost touching hers. Katara smiled.

In one movement, without really thinking about it, Zuko pressed his lips against Katara's.

"Mmm." Katara grinned as he kissed her. Zuko blushed, causing his scar to heat up. He got a little nervous and pulled away after a few seconds, but Katara was satisfied.

"Good night Zuzu." Katara said, walking into her house backward, not breaking eye contact with him. She closed the door slowly and Zuko stood motionless, with a goofy look on his face.

For the first time in his life, Zuko didn't mind being called his baby name.

He suddenly felt that magical feeling everyone was talking about.

* * *

**WRITER'S BLOCK ALERT!! Anyone want to donate ideas?**


	23. I'm Still Sorry

**I'm Still Sorry**

Katara threw her bag down and rubbed her eyes.

"Rough day…" She said to herself. The Fire Nation and Water Tribe treaties were not going as smoothly as she hoped they would, but the two countries did make some progress. Being the Fire Lady, Katara served as the connecting bridge between the two nations and that meant that she had a responsibility to both of her "families". And, of course, that also meant she was the target of plenty of racism, but no one dared challenged her. Not while she was still one of the strongest water benders in the world.

But all of that aside, she was glad to be home…in the decorated halls of the fire nation royal palace.

Katara opened her eyes…but still couldn't see. All of the candles in the royal chambers were unlit.

"Zuko?" She called out.

"In here!" The Fire Lord yelled from their dinning room. Katara fumbled around the dark room and eventually found her husband.

Zuko stood in front of a candlelit table. A delicious feast had been spread out for the couple and the heavy scent of incenses drifted through the air.

"What's all this?" Katara looked impressed with her prince.

"Nothing. I just feel like taking care of you tonight." Zuko said with a half-nervous smile.

"Yeah. Like I'm believing that. Come on, what's the occasion?" Katara asked, moving in closer to him.

"It's an anniversary." Zuko put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her.

"Of what, exactly?"

"Seven years ago, I joined your little Avatar group." Zuko smiled nervously again. Katara's flirtatious smile disappeared. She knew how important that day was to Zuko.

"Zuko…"

"Katara…do you…" Zuko swallowed a lump in his throat. "…I'm still sorry…for all of the things that I did."

"I told you a million times…it's all forgotten."

"No, Katara. You're wrong. _I_ still remember it." Zuko's eyes narrowed. "I swore, a long time ago, that I would do everything to make things up to you. And I'm not going to forget that promise."

Katara put her hand on his scar. Knowing that he would never let him forgive himself and knowing how important his goal of atonement was to him, she said the only thing that he would actually get through to him.

"…thank you Zuzu." She kissed his forehead.

"…don't…call me that." He groaned.


	24. Apologize

**I think this is my favorite one yet. **

* * *

**Apologize**

"What?!" Katara yelled.

"You heard me." Zuko said, smugly.

"You don't know….argh! Spirits! You are so difficult!" Katara nearly screamed.

"And you're a royal headache!"

"Yeah? Well speaking royal things that I wish I didn't have to deal with…"

"Wow. Real mature!" Zuko pretended that she didn't hurt his feelings, but it did. "What does a Water Tribe savage know about manners anyway?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Katara's fist clenched. "Why do I even bother with you?!"

"I don't know! Why _do_ you?!" Zuko waved his hand at her in anger.

"Maybe I just shouldn't anymore!"

"Finally! Something we both agree on!"

"Alright, then I won't!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Go ahead! Get out of here! I never even wanted to know you!"

"You're a horrible person!" Katara screamed and left.

"TAKE'S ONE TO KNOW ONE!!" Zuko yelled at the top of his lungs as she left.

**--Late that night--**

Katara tossed and turn in her sleeping bag, unable to sleep, unable to forget the horrible things she said to Zuko. Even if he was rude and obnoxious and even cruel to her at times, she didn't need to be so cruel back to him.

She struggled between two choices: one, get up and apologize to Zuko, or two, let the stubborn jerk drag his feet for a few days and eventually give a half-assed apology and then the clock would start ticking till their next fight began.

Katara sighed. She wondered what would happen if _she_ actually swallowed her pride for once and apologized. Maybe Zuko would finally learn something. If that something was anything, she hoped it would be that she didn't want them to fight anymore.

Just as she was about to get up, she heard someone walk through their campsite. Katara remained motionless.

"Katara?" She heard Zuko's voice whispering. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Katara whispered back.

"I'm…sorry."

Without saying anything else, the prince walked away. Katara pulled the covers over her face and smirked.

"I won again."


	25. The Phantom of the Opera

Modern Day Zutara fic. I am a HUGE fan of the Broadway play and, after seeing AlisiaChristopher of Deviantart, all I could think of was…Katara Christine, Zuko Phantom.

So I wrote this. It's not a crossover, but you probably need to have seen the play or at least know the story to understand this one. Read a book people!

* * *

**The Phantom of the Opera**

The light shown on the white mask as the stage lights dimmed. The audience's attention was focused completely on the white shield the Phantom had left behind. The music heightened…then began to fade away just as the single ray of light turned off.

The audience was silent for a brief second before exploding with applause. Each row stood up and screamed their praises, whistling, cheering, begging for more.

However, two young people in the crowd remained seated. Zuko and Katara did not applaud, or even clap their hands. Both had gone with their school to see the play, pretending that it was date, and were in a wonderful mood when they arrived. But now they looked nervous, as if they had regretted even coming.

They remained quiet, even after the performers finished bowing. When their class got up, they moved slowly, trailing behind the group. They didn't look at each other.

A few of the students bought some souvenirs, but most ran straight to the school bus, eager to beat the Broadway traffic.

"Is everyone here?! Is anyone missing their partner?" Mr. Pakku asked, but no one responded, so he gave the driver the order to start moving.

Zuko and Katara sat in the back of the bus. They made each other laugh on the way to New York City, but they were uncomfortably quiet now. They glanced at each other, but still refused to say anything.

Finally, Zuko opened his mouth. "Katara…" Katara looked at him. "…that's not going to happen to us, right?"

"No, of course not." Katara felt relief wash over her.

"Good."

"Yeah. It was silly to…"

"I know."

"Besides, your scar is on the other side of your face."

"Yeah, and you can't sing…" Zuko stopped mid-sentence. "…can't sing…without sounding like an angel."

"…okay. You're off the hook for that one." Katara smiled at him again.

Just as she was about to grab his hand, a familiar, jealous kid stopped her.

"Hey!" Aang yelled at them. "Look what I bought." Aang showed the two upperclassmen his novelty Phantom mask, holding it over his face. Aang handed it to Zuko "Here Scarface. It'll probably look better on you."

Zuko snarled at Aang and the freshman ran.


End file.
